


Bling and Lemon Zing

by clari_clyde



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-05
Updated: 2007-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clari_clyde/pseuds/clari_clyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone can find anything on eBay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bling and Lemon Zing

**Author's Note:**

> Also archived at <http://pinktisane.com/fanfic/bling-and-lemon-zing/>

Handel’s _Messiah_ could be heard from the next city over.

“Hallelujah!!! Hallelujah!!!”

Jazz rushed in, maybe this was the break the Autobots had been hoping for. “You found ’em glasses!”

Bumblebee shook his head no, but was obviously excited. Jazz started downloading the eBay page Bumblebee had received and could see the eBay header. It was a page selling a “2" Disco Ball.” Jazz was confused, “But Bee, since when do you like disco?”

Bumblebee sent more of the page over. “Special offer, free air freshener with purchase! I just got a new shipment of a few dozen of these lemon scented ‘Bee-otch’ air fresheners but the last batch went fast so if you want one, ‘buy it now’ really does mean ‘buy it now.’ ”

Jazz was amused. “That’s cool Bee. But how are ya gonna get human currency? U.S. dollars to be exact.”

And Bumblebee responded with dialogue between The Bride and Bill. “How’d you find me? . . . I’m the man.” 


End file.
